Loneliness
by PhantomWolfKnight
Summary: Hikaru and Haruhi are now officially dating so, where does that leave Hikaru's younger twin, Kaoru? Why, lonely of course! When Kaoru unexpectedly befriends our favorite Black Magic Club president, Nekozawa, what might happen?  -i suck at summaries XD
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I wonder why this pairing is not that popular…..its pretty obvious if Hikaru dates Haruhi the whole Host Club is paired up except for Kaoru…so Kaoru/Nekozawa is bound to happen…. xD thats my opinion anyway :P so this was just a little idea I had forming in my brain so I wrote it down on paper err typed it up on a computer XD hehe enjoy! oh and btw their couple name could be something like Nekoru xD or Kaozawa haha :3**

Chapter 1

I sighed, watching my older twin laugh and giggle with his new girlfriend, Haruhi. I could only roll my eyes at their actions. Don't get me wrong, I like Haruhi a lot. As a matter of fact, I'm the one who actually got them to date. Ha, they were always so dense. Hikaru and I used to think we were the only two people who mattered so, naturally, Hikaru, the more emotional twin, needed help expressing his feelings. He always went about it the wrong way. Now, however, he is over there making lovey dovey faces with Haruhi while I'm sitting on the window sill all alone. What about the other hosts you ask? Well, the Host Club is pretty much paired up now. Tamaki and Kyoya are best friends, so they usually hang out together. Since Hikaru and Haruhi are dating, they're always together. And Hunny and Mori are always together. Which leaves me, Kaoru Hitachiin, all alone. I want my brother to be happy, so I never complain or let my lonesomeness show, but I wish I had someone to keep me company at times like these. I'm sure anyone I ask will say yes because I'm one of the best looking guys in the school, not to boast or anything, but I don't really want to have company who just hangs out with me because I'm good-looking or because I'm a member of the Host Club. I want someone like Hikaru has, someone who likes me for who I am. I'm being quite selfish, I know.

"Kaoru?" the sound of Hikaru's voice yanked me out of my pity fest. I looked up quickly.

"Yes, Hikaru?"

He motioned me over and I pulled myself off the windowsill and walked excitedly over to where Hikaru and Haruhi were sitting. Hikaru looked up and tossed something in my direction. I snatched it out of the air with my quick reflexes. It was the house key. My excitement dissolved quickly into disappointment as I looked at Hikaru, clearly puzzled.

"I'm taking Haruhi out for dinner and I figured you didn't want to come," Hikaru said. When I still looked at him in question, he gestured to the key, "The key is so you can get into the house. If I remember correctly, you said you left yours at home today?"

I nodded, hiding my disappointment. I always looked forward to walking home with Hikaru after the Host Club meetings. It's one of the few precious moments we get to spend together now days. I gritted my teeth and smiled.

"Ok. Thanks. Have fun!" I waved slightly to them and dismissed myself. Trudging out of the music room, I headed to the bathroom.

Upon entering the bathroom, I let myself break down. Slinking to the floor, I chunked the key across the room and cried. I miss my brother. It's hard to let go of him like that. We've been together for as long as I can remember and not to have him with me is like, like someone's cut off half of me. Together we are a whole, apart we are halves. That's how I used to view it. I actually think Hikaru is taking this better than I am. Loneliness is what I fear the most, ever since we were little. Now, that fear has become a reality. I continued to shake uncontrollably as I attempted to calm myself down. My cheeks stung with hot, salty tears and my sobs echoed throughout the restroom. Finally, after a few minutes of taking deep, shaky breaths, I managed to calm myself down. I hauled myself off of the floor and dragged myself to the sink. Splashing cold water on my face, I tried to make myself look like I just didn't have a total meltdown. I closed my eyes and regained my composure before stooping down to pick up my keys that I flung at the wall. Pocketing them, I cracked open the bathroom door and peered out. The light in the music room was off, Hikaru and Haruhi were already gone. Sighing a breath of relief, I pushed open the door and made my way down the hallway. The club meetings are after school, so the rest of the students are already gone and since the rest of the hosts have left, I was the only one left at the school, besides the occasional janitor or teacher. Which is good because I don't want anyone to see me in this state. I began to pick up my pace just as I was on the hallway that leads to the school's front door. Then I smacked into something. The force was just enough to send me stumbling backwards. Unfortunately, as I attempted to regain my balance, I tripped over my own feet and fell. I hit the floor with a soft, but audible, thud. Rubbing my bloodshot, puffy eyes, I looked up to see what I had hit.

"Are you ok?"

I blinked as Nekozawa-sempai's voice echoed through the hallway.

"Yes, Sempai, I'm alright," I lied, chuckling nervously, "I guess I should be more careful roaming the halls next time."

Nekozawa's eyes lit up with amusement as I pulled myself, once again, off the floor. I wasn't about to make conversation with the king of the Black Magic Club. It's not I'm afraid of Nekozawa, I just wasn't expecting him to be here, and I really don't want anyone to see me cry.

"Kaoru? Why are you still here anyway? I thought you and that other little troublemaker had already left," Nekozawa asked. I sucked in a breath. Of course he'd ask why I was still here. Think, Kaoru, think!

"I-I forgot my homework, so I came back to retrieve it," I lied. Wow, was that really the best I could come up with? I hope he buys it. Unfortunately for me, Nekozawa was not as dense as Hikaru and Haruhi, so he was skeptical.

"Have you been crying?" Nekozawa's question made me jump.

"No. Why would you think that?" I questioned, sounding offended.

"Because, Hitachiin, your eyes are all red and puffy. That normally happens when one cries."

I blushed.

"It's allergies," I said, trying to play it off. Nekozawa looked puzzled. "What?" I growled. He shook his head.

"Kaoru, why are you blushing?" Of course that made me blush harder. I really didn't want Nekozawa to know about my breakdown. "Does your crying have something to do with Hikaru?"

"No! This has nothing to do with him." Once again, another lie. I know he won't buy this one though. I put too much emotional denial in it. He obviously knows I lied, so naturally he continued to press the subject.

"Are you upset with Haruhi for taking him away from you?" No, stop. I know what he's going to say next…..please don't say it! "Kaoru? Are you lonely?"

He said it. That word hit me like a ton of bricks. Of course I was lonely! I lost my best friend, my other half, my twin! How the hell could I not be lonely? Fear clawed at my stomach, making me nauseated. I shut my eyes.

"I see," Nekozawa mumbled. Suddenly his fingers wrapped around my wrist, tugging me along the corridor. My eyes shot open.

"Sempai! Where are we going?" I said, stumbling behind him. Don't let him fool you, Nekozawa is actually pretty fast! Not as fast as Hikaru and I I'm afraid, but just fast enough to where it was quite difficult to keep up with him when you're unprepared.

He didn't answer; he just continued to lead me down the hallway. Finally, we stopped in front of the Black Magic Club's door. I gulped. He grinned at me.

"Scared, Kaoru?"

I shook my head, he laughed. I wasn't scared….I was actually nervous. I've never really communicated with anyone without Hikaru. Nekozawa opened the door and I was surprised to see that no one was there.

"Is there something wrong, Hitachiin?" Nekozawa asked, "You look quite surprised."

"It's just that I wasn't expecting no one else to be here."

"Well, school is out for the day, so why would my club be here? Besides I was just leaving before you showed up."

I felt my face heat up just a little, but wasn't it his fault that he's still here? He could've just left me!

"Well, its not my fault that you decided to stay besides-"

"I wasn't blaming you for anything, Hitachiin, I was just informing you why no one was here, that's all," he cut me off, smiling. I rolled my eyes and he tugged me into the club's room. It wasn't actually that bad…it was kinda set up like the Host Club's room except it was extremely dark and had many creepy things, which I found quite amusing, like skulls and crosses. Nekozawa crossed the room toward a small closet; he opened it and pulled a small package of playing cards with Beezlenef's tiny hands.

"Cards?" I asked.

"Yes, cards are quite fun. What card games have you played before?"

I thought for a moment before answering.

''Well, Hikaru and I usually play poker or blackjack," I answered, looking at Nekozawa. Nekozawa laid the box of cards on the table and I was surprised to see that, instead of diamonds and hearts decorating the cards, images of different types of fish were printed on them. I looked at them strangely.

"These are Beezlenef's favorite playing cards," Nekozawa stated, cheerfully, "Also, the little fish on them are fun to look at."

I raised my eyebrows, Nekozawa-sempai can be silly at times.

"So, what are we playing?" I asked as he began to deal the cards.

"Go Fish, obviously," Nekozawa said.

"Go Fish?" I echoed, which earned me a concerned stare from Nekozawa.

"Have you never played Go Fish before, Kaoru?"

"No, I've never even heard of it before. It must not be that common of a game."

"Kaoru, because you and Hikaru haven't heard of it doesn't make it an uncommon game," he said, raising his eyebrows, "I'm sure most people have heard of it."

I crossed my arms and looked away, knowing he was probably right.

''Pouting are we?'' Nekozawa giggled, "Does that normally work on your brother?" I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. "I will admit, Hitachiin, you are quite cute when you pout."

I felt myself blush, hard. _Did Nekozawa really just call me cute? No, he couldn't have possibly meant it like that._ Luckily, Nekozawa was too busy studying the fish cards in his hand to notice me sitting there with a face as red as a tomato. I quickly fanned out my hand of cards and positioned them in front of my face.

"So,'' I began, "how do you play?''

"It's really simple. The object of the game is be the first one to get rid of all your cards. To do so, you must match them up. There are four of each card, if you already have a match in your hand then you must place it on the table and inform the other players that you have a match. If you don't already have a match that's ok, you will have plenty of chances to get them. Now, I will go first and ask you if you have any, say for example, sixes, then if you have any sixes you must give them all to me. Don't even think about cheating, Kaoru. If you don't have any you will say 'Go fish' and I have to get a card off of the top of the cards in the middle and vice versa. Got it?" **(-i suck at explaining things xD)**

I nodded, still cooling down my flushed face.

"Ok, good. I'll go first. Kaoru, do you have any threes?"

I looked over my stack of cards.

"Go Fish, Nekozawa-sempai," I said, grinning. He picked a card off the top of the stack in the middle.

"Your turn, Hitachiin."

"Ok, Nekozawa-sempai, do you have any eights?" He reluctantly handed over his three eights. "Match."

"Beginners luck, Hitachiin," Nekozawa said smiling.

"You sure, Sempai? I might be just that good."

"Do you have any nines?" Nekozawa sighed.

I won the first round and Nekozawa won every other round after that.

"I am so going to beat you this next round, Sempai!" I growled, after our tenth round.

"I haven't heard that one before,'' Nekozawa said, sarcastically. I glared at him, then, as I looked down to see my new hand of cards, I caught a glimpse of my watch. It read eight thirty.

"Oh no, I'm late! I'm sorry, Sempai, but I have to go! Thanks for playing with me, see you later!" I rushed out the door as Nekozawa waved good-bye. Hikaru is going to kill me! He and Haruhi left for dinner at five, now its eight thirty, I wonder how long he' s been sitting in front of our house….I wonder if the maids let him in yet. Since I have his house key, he can't get in. As I ran out of the school, I opened my cell phone to call a cab. Once my phone lit up from opening it up, I found I had twenty missed calls and twenty-one text messages. I quickly looked through them and found they were all from Hikaru, except for one text message, which was one of those stupid forward messages from Tamaki. I got into the cab I called for and gave the driver directions. Boy, I am so dead when I get home! I bet Hikaru is pissed….

**Should I continue? O.o **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**-This chapter was supposed to be a bit longer, but I figured I owed you guys an update :) Thank you for all of my readers and reviewers! without you guys, I fear I wouldn't have to motivation to continue! :D sorry for the short chapter! I'll definitely update soon! :)**

I leapt out of the cab. I know I could've called one of our personal drivers, but getting home by taxi was faster from where I was. I didn't see Hikaru anywhere, so one of the maids probably let him in. I unlocked the door and reluctantly walked in.

"Master Kaoru, Master Hikaru has requested your presence when you returned. He is waiting in your room," said one of our maids. I closed my eyes. What could I tell Hikaru? I don't think he would approve of me hanging out with Nekozawa… I sighed.

"Thank you, I'll head up there right away," I replied to the maid before I began trudging up the stairs. Upon reaching our bedroom, I took a deep breath, twisted the doorknob, and walked in. I was greeted by a very agitated Hikaru.

"H-hello, Hikaru," I said, smiling, "how was your date?"

"Kaoru! Where were you? I thought you were going home after the meeting!" he said, glaring at me. I held up my hands defensively.

"There was a small change of plans."

"Well you could've called me!….Then I could've stayed out with Haruhi until you came home. You have my house key."

I gritted my teeth. Of course…he didn't care! He just wanted to stay out with Haruhi!

"Why don't you just go then! Go hang out with your precious Haruhi, don't care about your brother!" I yelled. I didn't mean to say that, it just kind of slipped out. His eyes flashed with surprise as he looked at me. Silence filled the room.

"Never mind, I'm going to take a shower," I said, turning my back to Hikaru. I opened the door to make my way to the bathroom. Just as I did so, I was embraced from behind. I turned my head around to look at my attacker, Hikaru, in question.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I didn't realize. I'm spending so much time with Haruhi, that I have made you feel neglected," he buried his head into my shoulder, "I'm sorry, Kaoru."

I smiled.

"Look, it's ok, Hikaru. I know you want to spend time with Haruhi, but sometimes…sometimes I get…" I trailed off, choking up. Hikaru set his chin on my shoulder.

"Lonely?" he asked softly, his breath tickling my ear. I nodded, holding back tears. My feet began to hurt from not being able to shift my weight.

"Hikaru!" I whined, "I have to take a shower now!"

I wiggled out of Hikaru's grasp as he chuckled. I grinned, grabbing my clothes off my dresser. As I passed Hikaru, I flicked him on the nose, and instantly, he gave chase. I took off down the hallway, only stopping to open the bathroom door. I wasn't fast enough; as soon as my hand twisted the doorknob, Hikaru crashed into me. The force sent us both sprawling to the floor. Hikaru recovered from his surprise faster than I and soon had my wrists pinned to the floor. Grinning, he gently flicked me on the nose.

"Gotcha!"

"So you did,'' I said, smiling, "Now let me up!"

He let me go, stood up, and discarded his shirt. I looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Hikaru, what are you doing?"

Shirtless Hikaru looked down at me, laughing, "Heh, I'm taking a bath with my baby brother, of course!"

I stood up, grinning, and drew our bath water. Just like old times…

**-Once again, sorry for the short chapter! I hope shirtless Hikaru made up for it! :3 XD **


End file.
